With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. It is therefore desirable to have improved finFET devices and methods of fabrication.